I Don't Want To Waste Another Minute Here ATL
by UnknownImagination
Summary: All Time Low Fanfiction. Hex has one year left of school, how would this year turn out?


I let out a little groan, before getting out of bed. Another year of school! Thankfully, this year is my last year, and it gets better, I am officially in a band. Okay, so the other past years I've been in the school band, but this time, I am in Jacksons, Jay and Alec's band. Our band is a unique band, we like to mash up the different genres. Before I become side track and am late for school, I better hurry up and get out of bed. As I am slowly making my way into the bathroom, I bump into my slut of a sister.  
>"Bitch" she mutters under her breathe.<br>"It's nice to know that you think I cannot clearly hear you. I believe you've reincarnated back as a demon" I reply back, while nodding my head and making my way into the bathroom before she could say anything else.  
>I take a quick shower, I don't want a long one or it'll be harder for me to make my way out. As I am in, the door is been knocked on several times, which reminds me, I forgot my uniform so it's probably mother handing me my uniform. I basically push myself out of the shower, to open up the door and find Alec in front of me. Embarrassing, yes.<br>"What the fuck"  
>"I didn't realize you are wrapped in only a towel" Alec says, sarcasm in his tone.<br>"Fuck off, for a bit" I say, while slamming the door. Alec and I have been friends since, well the sandbox in kindergarten, we can insult each other without been offended. I don't have my clothes with me, how could I forget that? Quickly opening the door and bolting for my room to get changed, luckily my towel never fell off. Our uniforms are dodgy, I don't know how dark green and yellow match. I slip on my school top, and also my blazer. Also putting on my school skirt, I find my way to my closet to find suitable shoes for today. The closet is basically filled with converse; I grab my black converse off the shoe stand and slowly slip them on. Before making my way out of the room, I grab my not-so-heavy school bag. As I make my way out of the room, Alec rolls his eyes at my sister, every one of my friends hates my sister and I don't blame them. As Alec and I make our way downstairs, I try my best to possibly hide from my parents, before they make me eat breakfast. Sneakily like a ninja, we both ran outside and make our way to his car. Alec always gives me a lift to and from school, people basically think we're dating, but no, he knows I like Alex. It was easy for me to hide my feelings for Alex, Alex was probably one of the biggest jerks at school, but deep down he is a really nice guy. Though I have no chance, he's popular and I'm just someone who doesn't seem to be noticed, often.  
>"Thinking about seeing Alex?" Alec jokes, though he was right, I was thinking of Alex.<br>"Haha, no" I lie.  
>"You're not sincerely the best at lying; your hands start to shake" Alec points out, directly focusing on my hands.<br>"You're the only person who realizes that, for now I am good at lying"  
>It doesn't really take us long before we arrive at school, already it is packed by heaps, known as sluts, nerds, popular guysgirls, emo, you name it.  
>"We're having brand practise tonight" Alec reminds me, while jumping out of the car.<br>"I shall remember that" I say, also making my way out of the car. I drag along my backup onto the ground, following Alec to our locker area.  
>"Look who it is, Miss Hex Burner" Alex says, from behind.<br>"Alex Gaskarth" I say, annoyed.  
>"How were your holidays?" he asks, while fiddling with my now short black hair.<br>"It was amazing, thanks to not seeing you" I say, making my way through a couple of guys.  
>I don't know whether I should cry out in pain, when the sudden remembrance of Alex on the porch, drunk and hooking up with my slut of a sister. I remember when this happened, it wasn't long ago, as soon as I saw them two, I ran back to my room, crying my eyes out and taking a razor and doing what I am best at.<br>"Hey Hex!" Jack Barakat says, leaning against the locker next to mine, people told me that Jack likes me, but I don't believe in that. Though he is cute and has the biggest heart, I just don't believe in any boys fancying me.  
>"Hey Jack"<br>"I believe I am your new neighbour for the year" he says, while packing his books into the locker.  
>"I believe so myself" I'm thankful my locker is nowhere near Alex, even though I like him, I still hated him at the same time.<br>"We'll be great locker friends" he jokes, while grinning his evil grin. I roll my eyes and gently punch him on the shoulders, making him flinch. I make my way to my first class, gradually holding a bunch of books tightly to my chest. I hope someone good is in my class, or I can't bear sitting by myself, annoyed at everyone else. As I step into the classroom, people were gossiping, throwing paper planes and most of all, already making fun of others. I scan around the room to find a place to sit, the only seat that wasn't taken is next to Alex, kill me now please.  
>"I'm sitting here, douchebag" I say, as I drop down my books.<br>"Don't mind that at all, babe" Alex says, winking. My heart melts but my mind knows he's still one of the biggest jerks, but yet such an amazing singer.  
>I keep quiet, in case I say anything and make a big fool out of myself. I've always wondered if Alex ever hadhas a crush on me. Or I'm just not his type, but I always end up believing it's the second option.  
>"How's your sister?" Alex asks me, out of the blue. See, what I tell myself, not to get my hopes up high. I knew he would never fancy me.<br>"Dead" I reply back, actually wishing she was.  
>"Oh, that's surprising, how about we celebrate?" he replies back, now I'm confused, I thought he likes my sister.<br>"But, don't you like my sister? I mean you did hook up with her"  
>"No. Does anyone? Yes I did hook up with her, but I regret it, no offence"<br>"No offence taken"  
>I think my day has gotten better, by just a bit of percentage. Maybe this year might just be different than any other bad years I've had at school.<p> 


End file.
